


Freefall

by Ren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a brief moment of weightlessness in which Jim thinks how stupid it would be if he hit his head and died, Bones would be pissed at him, and after all his lectures on the importance of safety belts.</i>
</p><p>In which accidents happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short commentfic. I sort of want to turn this into a series of "accidental firsts".

They pile together in the shuttle as if they're running for their lives, which is very much the case.

"Hurry up!" Bones yells, sticking his head out of the hatch and holding out one arm towards Jim who's bringing up the rear.

One last glance to check that all his crew is safe and accounted for and then, with a yell and a whoop, Jim grabs Bones's proffered hand and jumps aboard the shuttle.

Sulu doesn't even wait until the hatch is closed. He turns on the engines and the shuttle jumps ahead at full throttle, veering quickly away from the danger below and towards the relative safety of the Enterprise.

The sudden acceleration makes all the crew members fall sideways in their seats. Everyone but Jim and Bones, who are still standing, not holding on to anything but each other. So they just -- fall.

There's a brief moment of weightlessness in which Jim thinks how stupid it would be if he hit his head and died, Bones would be pissed at him, and after all his lectures on the importance of safety belts. His back hits the shuttle's metal walls, hard, and then Bones falls into him and knocks all the remaining air out of his lungs.

Bones opens his mouth, and no doubt it would be the start of a very good rant, full of damn-it's and I-told-you-so's. Except that Bones can't get a single word out, because there's another burst of acceleration and his lips slam against Jim's and oh god now they're kissing.

Or rather Bones is kissing him, though from the shocked look in his eyes Jim doubts that this is intentional. It's barely more than a closed-mouthed press of lips on lips. _Does it still count if the contact is accidental?_ , Jim wonders idly. Is there some kind of five-second rule that, if your mouth accidentally falls on someone else's mouth, it's not a kiss if you pull away in less than five seconds?

Jim should move aside but he's either frozen by shock or the force pinning him against the wall is too strong. If anyone asks he's going to argue that it was the latter, though he suspects that Spock is already recording everything in that Vulcan mind of his just so he can later point out that Bones's mass multiplied by the acceleration of a small spacecraft would not be sufficient to generate enough force to prevent a man of Jim's strength from moving.

It's probably been more than five seconds already, Jim thinks. A full five seconds in which half a dozen members of his crew witnessed the captain and the chief medical officer making out. Except that they're not making out, because this is all some kind of freak accident, but that's probably what it looks like from the outside.

As far as kisses go, it's not the worst that Jim's ever had. It's not even in the top ten worst, really. Bones's lips are chapped but his breath is warm as it mingles with Jim's. Somehow, they're still holding on to each other's hand. Bones's grip is so tight it almost hurts, as if Bones is afraid that if he lets go then Jim will fall all the way down to the ground.

He might, at that. Jim feels so off-kilter, maybe he's still falling. He can feel Bones's heartbeat through the layers of their uniforms. It's beating just as fast as Jim's own. Adrenaline, Jim thinks, he's out of breath because he was running, that's all.

Suddenly the shuttle reaches cruise speed and stabilizes. Without acceleration pinning him to the wall, Jim stumbles forward and only Bones's hand on his shoulder stops him from faceplanting on the floor. Then Bones takes a step back and the spell is broken.

"Thanks," Jim says, and then, somehow incoherently, "sorry about that."

Bones just stares at him with a dazed expression. "Dammit Jim!" he snarls after a moment. "Were you trying to get us all killed?"

Just like that, it's like the last few seconds never happened. Jim might think he's dreamed the whole thing, if it wasn't for a few signs pointing to the fact that something definitely happened, like the way Bones won't meet his eyes and Uhura presses one hand over her mouth to cover a grin.

Nobody's saying anything, though. Probably going to pretend that nothing happened. Rationally, Jim knows that's what he should do too. Bones is a friend and kissing friends leads to nothing good. It wasn't even a real, proper kiss. Freak accident, file under weird stuff that happens in space, forget about it.

Too bad Jim's not sure that he'll be able to forget.


End file.
